


Who Are You Really

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Series: True Blood with a Lemon Twist [2]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Bondage, Drama, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Not Beta Read, Nudity, Racism, Racist Language, Romance, Sad Ending, Slavery, Torture, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:31:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: The origins of the deeply disturbed vampire Franklin Mott





	1. The End Of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on FF.Net back on 07-14-10 - I wanted to post this on another site.

 

My name is Franklin Mott, I was born on October 31st 1730 in London England. In that time King George the II ruled and life was good, for my family at least. My father, Mr. Leonard Mott was a very resourceful skilled landscaper, sculptor and clock maker.

My mother Mary, a seamstress, took great care of me and my younger sister Lilly. We lived in a fine home, filled with art, books and the delightful smell of fresh bread. My sister and I attended the best school in London, although I hated the blue coat uniform we were required to wear, I excelled as a student.

My sister and I both worked hard to please our parents. My sister studied music, she was a fine pianist. I loved to sing along as she would play for us and guest in the evening after dinner. When I finished school I began working with my father in his shop.

I was twenty-five when I married my dear, beautiful Jane; we'd been married for ten years before she fell ill to pox and passed. My beloved boys Paul and John passed soon after leaving me to my vineyard.

The sadness of their death overwhelmed me one lonely night while reading Robinson Crusoe, it also inspired me. The next day I began the process of selling my land, soon after I embarked on my travels. I moved from town to town in England for several years. Little good it did to occupy my mind. No matter what; everything seemed to remind me of them.

I certainly wasn't trying to forget them, I longed for them. But knowing that I would never see them again and the way they suffered and died almost drove me mad. I felt like I needed to venture out further and explore the world. I wrote my family to tell them of my plans while in Ireland. They all wanted me to return home.

Wars tore across the nations and conflicts that would take several lifetimes to resolve plagued the world. Just like today, in that time and I could have easily gotten myself in lots of trouble or killed.

However, I was fearless and my sister knew it more than anyone and it frightened her. She asked her husband Edward Kinsley to offer me a job as an over seer in his cotton factory. I wrote back to my dear family expressing my love for them, respectfully declined my brother in laws offer. I plan to see them again, but I felt compelled to explore.

While in France I found employment at a candle shop to occupy my time. My landlord and employer, Thomas Burton, rented a room above the shop to me. I met him at a pub the night of my arrival and it was the same night he offered me the job.

He said he needed someone to tend to his shop during the day as he had other business to attend during the day. He offered me well above average wages for such a job; I was low on money so I could hardly refuse. I planned on staying in Paris for a while so gladly I accepted his offer.

A few weeks passed and I kept myself busy in the shop, coping, yet still struggling with my loss. At night we would keep the shop open even though we hardly ever got customers at such hours.

We'd play backgammon and smoked our clay pipes. I told him about my life back in London, about Jane and the boys. He shared little about his background; I could not seem to figure out why. Thomas was a mysterious and peculiar man.

A month had passed and on a brisk fall night he asked me to join him in for a show at the theater, I was delighted. I had not been to a show in years. We enjoyed the play but I had a bit too much to drink. I went outside for a spell of air and stumbled into the alley to relive myself when suddenly a woman was before me.

She looked to be in her thirties, well dressed with dark hair and emerald green eyes. She had fair skin, a very lovely woman at first site. I figured she'd lost her party and was in need of assistance, I asked her name and she told me. Her name was Angelica, she never gave a last name, and she said she was from Spain.

"I am here on business to collect a debt," she continued with a heavy Spanish accent.

I found it odd that she would be discussing her business with a complete stranger, however, it peaked my curiosity, so I asked.

"What is owed to you?"

"A life..." She countered, glaring at me as if I was the one who was in debt to her.

Before I could respond to her strange comment she was before me, her hands wrapped around my neck. She had unbelievable strength.

How could this be?

I gasped for air, her strangle- hold left me with little air, I managed a faint bellow at the site, as she opened her mouth and barred teeth like an animal. I could not let out a proper call for help; her grip on my neck prevented it. I was attacked, bitten by this thing that disguises itself as a woman. I struggled as I felt my blood tricking down my neck and I begin to lose conciseness.

Not aware of how much time had passed I found myself in my own bed, I felt quite faint. I examined myself. I had bite marks from the attack all over my body.

To my surprise, Thomas was standing over me.

Did the old chap somehow manage to rescue me from that creature?

"Do you know what happened to you?" He asked, but the look on his face suggested that he already knew.

"I supposed I was attacked." I managed to reply although speaking was painful, my entire body ached and I felt so cold.

"You were not only attacked, your blood, your life force has been drained. You've been fed upon for many hours, and in a few more hours you will surely die."

His admission not only terrified me it also puzzled me.

Does he know who or what did this to me?

"Do you want to die Franklin?"

I shook my head furiously. His face was eerily expressionless.

"Well certainly not!" I shuddered at the thought.

Who would want to die, let alone in such a manner?

But I was sure I was going to die. The fact was- I was at his mercy.


	2. Living A Nightmare

 

I'd hoped the events last night were only a bad dream, but to my horror it was all real. I was released from the coffin by that thing that called Angelica and ordered to clean the blood off my face and change into clean clothes. I was terribly afraid of her so I did as I was told.

Looking at myself in the mirror I saw a reflection of what appeared to be me, but I was different; somehow. I cannot describe what I saw and felt and smelled, so many sensations, it overwhelmed me. My skin was cold to the touch and when I felt my chest a there was no heartbeat. My horrible wounds had completely healed. I struggled to make sense of it all, as I got dressed in the attire that was placed on my bed.

After a few moments Angelica came into my room. She had changed her attire and was dressed in exquisite cobalt colored gown.

"We are going to our home now, bid our good friend Thomas farewell."

I thought to myself but dare not say Thomas Burton was no friend of mine. If not for him I would not be in this dreadful situation.

"Where are you taking me?" I knew I had no choice in the matter, but I thought I at least deserve to know.

"We are going home to Spain, where I will teach you everything you need to know." She adjusted the tiny hat on her head.

"I know I am no longer a man. What is there to learn about being a monster?" I snapped at her.

My defiant remark seemed to please her. Before she could respond, Thomas came into the room with a young girl. Her make-up and revealing attire led me to believe she was a prostitute.

"A farewell gift for my Queen…" he smirked as he shoved the girl in front of Angelica both of their mouths open and there sharp fangs snapped out.

Oddly the girl put up no resistance; she seemed to be in some sort of trance.

Angelica began to caress the girls auburn locks.

"Are you hungry now Franklin?"

As her words pierced my ears I began to feel a hunger. I felt a thirst like no other. She bit in to the girl's wrist making her wince in pain.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled, as I watched the blood trickle down her arm, I could smell it, sweet, ever so intoxicating.

"You must feed before our journey or you will become weak again." She calmly stated, her mouth dripping with the girls blood.

"I will not hurt her!" I bellowed out and felt my stomach growl. The hunger that was taking over me made me feel completely out of control.

I watched Angelica drink and I felt myself become so aroused. I could feel what she was feeling. As much as I struggled, I could not fight the urges that had taken over me. I felt my daggers snap out and I shoved Angelica out of my way and I began to drink from the poor girl. I felt her pulse fade as I drank her blood. My face was covered in the girls' blood. I was something wild and ferocious. The girl collapsed to the ground.

I asked in sorrow. "Have I killed this poor child?"

"If we continue to feed she will die." She told me with that eerie smile upon her face, "Or you can turn her, she can be your child, our child." Angelica suggested.

"Never"! I picked the girl up and placed her on the bed.

"I could never do to anyone what you've done to me." I snarled.

Angelica laughed at me, "Never say never my dear."

I left the girl to her fate and I ran out of the shop and into the night. I hoped to escape the madness of my life, my death. I walked for what seemed like hours roaming aimlessly. I had wondered off into dense wilderness, miles away but, somehow Angelica found me. She told me that we were bonded; that I could never escape; she and I no longer had any family but each other.

I finally relented after her insistent pursuit and we set off to Spain that night. She looked at me with those dark frightening eyes. She talked to me as if we'd known each other for years. She told me Thomas, one of her many children, wrote her upon my arrival and what he told her about me interested her. She wanted a man who sought adventure.

Thomas was fortunate enough to pay his way out of servitude and offer himself as a procurer. She released him upon that agreement. For a while I was her new pet.

We traveled at night, the French countryside was beautiful, and so was Angelica, on the outside, but behind her beauty I saw something sinister.

Before dawn we rested in a small cottage. She bragged to me about her wealth and her palace in Madrid. She had ruthlessly slaughtered the actual owner and the entire family, hid their bodies, and told the authorities, she was the heir to the palace. Anyone who questioned her mysteriously went missing.

All the while she kept promising to make me an excellent vampire. Even then I knew better. How could she teach someone something she knew nothing about?

We finally arrived in Spain, the long trip was not as unpleasant as I expected. In her own deviant way, she truly was trying to please me. Her palace, or shall I say 'the palace she obtained' was grander than anything I could have imagine. Striking pillars, glorious fountains, beautiful statues and exotic sculptures with landscaped shrubs surrounded the grounds.

Acres upon acres of land made it a spectacular sight. A dozen vampire guards lined the palace, which was filled with exquisite furniture, extravagant art and human servants who jumped at her command. They severed her and were paid generous wages and other favors such as status and political clout.

The vampires were each in charge of one human servant who was foolishly hooked on their vampire blood; they would do any and everything for it. Angelica used them to tend to the house work during the day and at night she would feed off them and serve them as party favors to her elite vampire guest.

But the good times would not last for long. Eventually the humans and vampires would fear her, loathe her or both. They would all realize she was a merciless tyrant without an ounce of humanity.

After a few years I finally started to adjust to being a vampire and I began to enjoy the hunt. I never had to go far, Angelica would always throw lavish parties and I always had more than enough people to choose from.

The night that changed my afterlife started like any other festivity night. My servant had procured a lovely Sudanese girl. I was about to escort her to my room for the night until another vampire named Miguel, claimed she was his. He had the gall to challenge me in my own home. He snapped his fangs at me, we fought and before I knew it I had ripped his head from his neck.

Unfortunate for me he was the progeny of an old and well connected vampire. Luckily his sire, Angelo, was not there that night and it saved Angelica and I from further confrontation. However, there were too many witnesses to cover up the crime and by the next night I was arrested, by order of the Magistrate.

At the trial Angelo demanded that I be punished to the true death. But my sire Angelica adamantly protested it. The worst thing about the entire situation was I had no idea it was a crime to kill another vampire. Angelica told me many things, how to hunt, glamour, avoid the sun and silver, but not once did she tell me that I could not kill another vampire. I told you she is a piss poor sire.

The Magistrate sentenced me to half a century of solitary confinement, I was to be locked up, chained in silver, and worst of all starved. After a decade I would most likely die a slow and excruciating death. Angelo was not pleased and stormed out of the hearing. He wanted to stake me himself. I was silent, in shock and most of all angry. I was furious at Angelica, for once again ruining my life.

I was taken to the Magistrate palace in Toledo and confined to a small room in the south tower; it had a bed and a small window in which I could remove the wooden boards at night. My moonlit view over looked the vineyard and beyond that the Spanish countryside. The Authority had silver doors installed and removed my chains. But once a week, like clockwork a monarch's servant would come up and torture me by chaining me up with silver. The vampire servant would have on a black cloth mask. It was the same miserable masochist week after week, month after month, year after year.

Several years went by and eventually, I became so week, so disoriented. I thought it was a dream when Angelica showed up.

"If not for me they would have surely killed you." She bragged with her head held high, removing her gown and corset exposing her breast. "Would you like a treat Franklin?" She ripped my shirt off and yanked my pants down.

She got no reaction from me. Angelica made my stomach turn. "Just let me go, please." I fell to my knees and begged.

"Pleeease."

She mocked me, and made fun of the state I was in. Her voice seeped through my ear and into my brain... I loathed her.

"If not for you I would not be here!" I tried to shout, but could not my throat was bone dry from thirst.

She laughed and offered me the blood on her boots. "Lick," she clipped, it's the closest you shall get to a meal for a long time, foolish child.

"Why, why didn't you tell me it was a crime to kill another vampire?" I cried as I shamelessly licked the warm blood from her boots. "You told me I could do whatever I wanted." I cried at her feet. "Please set me free. I'll do anything." I begged pitifully. She bent forward and lifted my chin, so that I looked up at her.

"Now, now, you know I would never do that. Besides you are doing so well, such a strong handsome vampire."

She ran her fingers through my hair and patted me on the head. She still talked to me as if I was her pet. I was her fucking pet, locked up and chained like a dog.

* * *

 

**Twenty years later...**

One day a human servant was wondering about. She was so close; I could hear her intakes of breath. She was naive and out of curiosity went up to the forbidden tower to snoop around. She was the first contact I had with anyone for a very long time. The servant must be new because she did not even know I was there. The smell her blood awaken me in the middle of the early evening, I called out to her. I made up some ludicrous story about locking myself in the room and fortunately she fell for it.

I pretended to be a servant who accidentally gotten myself locked in the room. She followed my instructions, picked the lock and set me free. I immediately attacked her, feverishly suckling and draining the very angel who'd rescued me.

It was for the best, once The Magistrate found out she'd released me, the girl would have surely met a slow mutilating death. I covered her with a light sheet and myself with a bulky velvet curtain and ran into the countryside seeking shelter from the sun until dusk. It was days before The Authority discovered the poor servants rotting corpse, but by then I was long gone.

 

 


	3. The Birth of the Fire

I was in America for a year and I during that time I acquired a great deal of money from several rich victims. It was easy remaining undetected. I took risk and gambled in saloons. Fortunate for me it paid off. When I lost a bet, the human who won mysteriously lost their life. It was as simple as that. In my down time I also took the time to study the vampire hierarchy and laws. I also enjoyed reading mystery novels, Sherlock Holmes is my favorite.

The fact was I knew that I would need money and resources and connections if I was to make it in the new country. I also knew I would always have to watch my back as long as Angelica was alive. She would never let me be.

I sought out a man by the name of Russell Edgington. He was the newly appointed King of Mississippi. I met him briefly at one of Angelica's parties and I remember him saying he was looking for vampires who actually utilized whatever special abilities they possessed.

The Perfect Partner.

I felt if I could convince him that I would use my gift of perception to help him acquire whatever it was he desired he would in turn provide me with the protection I needed from the Authority. I knew this was a long shot, but if this worked I would be in debited to him for God knows how long, but it would be worth it to be free of her and to no longer be a fugitive. Besides I am sure Russell is just like the rest of us vampires. All vampires are fueled by the need for wealth, power and sex.

I corresponded with Russell via letters for several years until he finally invited me to his mansion for a meeting. I brought him a gift, a book. To my delight Russell enjoyed reading as much as I did and we eventually became good acquaintances. Eventually he hired me and sent me on several test assignments which I successfully completed.

Needless to say, I took well to the job of investigator, Russell said so himself. Finally I became like my favorite character, Sherlock Holmes, in regard to my when it comes to my ability to recall precise details, faces and conversations. I had honed in on my perception and evaluation of any situation. I finally confessed to him my reasons for seeking him out and this seemed to break down the final barrier between us. He gladly offered me protection from Angelica and the Authority and in return I promised him my loyalty and servitude.

Sent to Georgia in 1850, I had gathered all information that was requested by the King on the werewolves resided there. I had arrived days before my contact expected. I often did that to catch the person I was observing off guard. The technique worked because the werewolf named Jacob was completely surprised I found out how large and well connected his pack truly was. This was the information Russell was looking for. Russell had a feeling that Jacob was not being totally truthful with him.

I would return to Jackson to report my findings after two more nights of observation and interviews. On this particular night I wanted to have some fun. It was a full moon so most of the wolves had stop acting human and were on the prowl. I found myself at a birthday party for a wealthy plantation owner. Jacob told me there would be plenty of appetizing people to choose from.

When I arrived, it was as I expected; women with so much perfume on it masked their natural scent. The men, always fat, over eating and becoming so intoxicated, they are unable to perform in bed. I scanned the place, listening to a few conversations using my keen supernatural hearing.

I smiled and nodded when appropriate. I pretended to give a damn. That was not something I was good at. I scoffed on the inside. Humans were the best at pretending to be civilized, when in reality they are actually worse than animals. At least animals kill out of necessity.

I listened to a man and his mistress plan to frame a slave for the theft of expensive watches and other jewels they had stolen from several of their own friends and family. The couple was worried because they had become likely suspects. The male said he gave a pearl earring to a ten year old boy and will make sure that his suspicious uncle finds it tomorrow; they knew it was possible that slave would be beaten or even hung, but they did not care. I was almost in the room where the two were scheming. I wanted to rip both their hearts out and eat it. So I did just that.

After I had taken care of them, I got cleaned up and went back to the main hall.

I was approached by an odd looking plump young woman; she asked me if I was thirsty.

_Certainly not for you lard ass…_

I thought to myself.

"No thank you my lady." I answered politely; I am quite satisfied at the moment. I tried to pass her, the perfume she wore smelled awful.

After a moment, I thought of taking her up on her offer and bringing her to the Kings' lover, Talbot. She was certainly his type. But this one seemed more trouble than she's worth.

"Oh well I insist." She giggled and called out to a servant to bring me some wine. I was truly annoyed by her and if there were not so many people in the hall I would have drained her where she stood.

"My name is Rebecca Rodgers, my father owns this plantation." She said batting her eyelashes at me. Her face reminded me of swine, fat and pink.

"What is your name and how can I keep you here?" She carried on.

"Franklin Mott," I clipped, stifling the urge to speed away, before she could blink an eye.

I was interrupted again, this time by the voice of an angel, it was ever-so calm and soft spoken. I inhaled, not for air, but for scent. I could smell the scent of honey, mild, sweet and natural. I turned my head.

"Her ya wine sir." The soft angelic voice called me like sweet siren song.

She was beautiful. Without even a touch of rouge her face bares natural alluring and sensual features. Our eyes met and I could have sworn she was glamoring me. When I looked at her, I sensed something different about her; it was dangerous, mysterious and it called out to me. I wanted her, needed her.

I realized after several moments that I was just staring at her so I quickly took the glass of wine, shyly smiling at her. I could tell I was confusing her. She wasn't used to a white man showing her interest, at least not in public. I wanted to tell her to put that tray down and take a walk with me. I knew I would get her in trouble with her owners if I did so. So I had to think of something else.

I had completely forgotten Rebecca, who stood there, appalled as she witnessing me falling in love with her slave. This made for a problematic situation.

"It took you long enough, god you darkies are so slow and stupid" the dumpy girl barked at her pretty servant. I couldn't believe how uncouth she was; proof that money cannot buy class.

"Sorry Miss Rebecca, Massa Steven wanted more beer." The pretty girl looked down at her bare feet in shame. I felt for her, she had nothing to be ashamed of. Rebecca looked like she wanted to beat her like a dog as she pointed her fingers at her head, yelping out her racist rhetoric at her servant. It was Rebecca who should have been ashamed.

"Did I ask what father wanted?" Fatty snapped.

"No Miss Rebecca." The pretty servant replied sorrowfully.

"You need to learn your place girl! Now get your ugly face outta here."

I watched the lovely woman walk away and continue her duties. My eyes were glued to her as I watched her serve drinks to the beast who called themselves people.

The servant felt my eyes on her as she slowly looked up at me, sending waves of excitement coursing through my cold body. She could see my curiosity and my concern. She seemed just as curious about me too.

There was something unique about her. I felt it, I knew it. She wasn't like any woman I've ever met. Certainly not like these southern belles who constantly threw themselves at me or any other human. Most of them wouldn't know true passion if I strangled them with it.

The woman was flawless, such a lovely heart shaped face, and her lips looked so soft and inviting. Her jet black curly hair, parted in the middle and braided into two large braids that fell on her shoulder, each braid tied with tiny white ribbon. Her ebony skin and eyes were in perfect contrast with the white pheasant dress she wore. I struggled not to look down at her pretty bare feet I was already becoming aroused. She kept glancing over at me at every chance, when she did time stood still, her eyes penetrated me, I was taken.

Rebecca scowled; she was envious at the attention that I gave to her servant. As the pretty servant made her way back to us, Rebecca grabbed her by the arm causing her to drop the glasses of wine off the tray.

"Clean it up you stupid clumsy nigger."

I was done with being polite to the boorish wench before me. I craved to snap Rebecca's neck for talking to her that way. Instead, I decide to let this cow live in her misery. I smile charmingly "Is there some place we can go to get better acquainted, Rebecca?"

I pull her off to a quiet room, once the door is shut; she wraps her heavy arms around me.

"Look Franklin, I can tell you have a yen for darkies, but I can cure you of that."

I heard enough, I glamor her, I command her to disrobe that smelly gown, place her large bloomers on her head and I sent her into the billiard room butt naked, full of drunken men. She humiliated her father and brothers.

The drunken men look upon at her fat body, some laugh, while others stare in shock. My pretty woman stops cleaning and runs to the miserable sow's aid, covering her with a table cloth, proof that, the woman I was falling for truly was an angel.

"Thank you April," Steven, says as he examines his glamoured daughter, concluding that she is intoxicated. "Take her to her room."

"Yes Massa Steven."

April - he said, her name is April.

I wanted to know her. April needed me to help her discover how wonderful she truly is. She needed to be protected.

She needed to be mine.

I feared the delusional tart Rebecca would make April suffer for getting my attention. I had to do something.

I needed to get April alone with me and there is no way Rebecca or her father will allow me to do that. But no one stands in the way of what I want.


	4. The Search of the Death

 

This meant I had to find April and be out of town as soon as possible. Down stairs most of the guest had left and I was able to slip into the kitchen unnoticed. Luckily she was alone, washing dishes in the kitchen.

I moved quickly and I called out her name and it startled her, she let out a little gasp as she spun around to face me.

"I didn't mean to startle you."

"Yes sir, what can I get for you." her voice sang to me. Her eyes appraised me as she dried her hands with a cloth.

"Please don't call me sir, my name is Franklin." I asked, nearing her, and then I took her delicate hand, pressing it to my mouth, kissing her warm savory flesh.

"Can you step outside and sit with me for a moment?"

I watched her look me over with those doe eyes; I can only assume she was trying to figure out my intentions. She seemed pleased that I addressed her in a manner that was neither demanding nor demeaning.

Her eyes shifted, unsure of what was actually happening. "I-I don't think Massa would want me to do that Franklin."

I knew she wanted to talk to me by the way she smiled at me; it was truly sincere, warm and so inviting. I wondered how she could ever smile with a life like this. I walked over to her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She didn't seem to mind my touch which truly pleased me.

"Please come with me April." She glanced over the room to see if anyone was watching us. And to my delight; she took me by the hand.

As we walked April told me about the numerous advances of men and how Steven was kind enough to protect her from them. At least that's what Steven had thought. He had no idea that, April was more than capable of taking care of herself. I could sense how resilient the beautiful woman is.

Out into the field for about an acre, we sat down on a rosewood bench, by a large oak tree a few yards into the pasture. I could have just walked with her all night in silence, holding her hands looking at the full moon. We shared a comfortable silence as if we'd know each other for a lifetime.

Unfortunately time was running out. Sunrise was approaching. I must ask her right away.

"April, go way with me to Mississippi, I will take care of you there. You won't have to fight off advances, endure mistreatment from that retched Rebecca or anyone else."

"I don't even know you Franklin." I could get into a heap of trouble too- I could be killed."

She looked at me with pure curiosity in her eyes, and then up into the night sky, she took a long deep breath. I could not take my eyes off of her. I was satisfied in knowing that the breathtaking beauty was at least pondering my proposal.

"I will never let anyone hurt you." I assured her.

"How do you know so much about me Franklin?" She asked still holding my hand; I found this gesture so endearing.

"I made Rebecca tell me all about you." You and I both know she's retched, I believe she is determined to make your life very difficult if you stay here".

She nodded her head in agreement." She tries to all the time, that's fa sure."

"So your answer is yes?"

"I don't know you Franklin, how do I know you won't try to hurt me too."

"I know we don't know each other, but you cannot deny what we are feeling right now, if you did not feel it, you would have stayed in that kitchen and sent me away."

She agreed, she could not deny it, she felt it from the moment their eyes met. He was the one she dreamed would come for her.

She smiled at me and said, "Meet me at this very spot tomorrow night at this very hour." I knew the sun was approaching because I felt very tired. I kissed her hand. She smiled a sweet smile and waived at me as I jumped on my horse and left. I dreamed of my beautiful April that night.

I hadn't dreamed since I was human.

After attending my business the next night I rode back to the plantation on horse and buggy. I waited several hours under that tree for April and finally just before morning she kept her promise and joined me.

We made haste to the cabin I was lodging in a cabin owned by Jacob, a werewolf of Russell's. When we arrived I noticed that some of my things were out of place, luckily all my important documents were still well hidden.

One of my many skills are hiding things so they are never found.

Nevertheless, Jacob would have to answer to me. If he would not confess that someone has been snooping around, he would be held accountable by Russell.

I took off my coat and shoes. My sweet April lit the lantern on the table and sat down at my side as I lay in the bed.

She picked up my Sherlock Holmes book and was proud to tell me that she could read. She asked me if I would like her to read to me. Before I could answer she began, I listened to her enchanting voice read the chapter I had just finished the night before.

I smiled at her, I dared not interrupt. She was having such a good time. I wanted to tell her what I am and get that out of the way, but I did not want to ruin the moment. I lay my head in her lap, it was morning and I soon fell into a deep slumber.


	5. The Original

 

It was dusk when I was awakened. April was not beside me as I had expected. She was standing by the stove, the flames blazing, and an unseen wind billowed around; even-though all the windows are boarded shut.

To my surprise she was completely nude. The sight of her aroused me and I rose from the bed and made my way to her.

She was chanting in an unfamiliar language, I only assume to be her native tongue. She heard me approach, so she turned to me and with a dagger sliced into her own hand. The cut pierced deep into her skin and the blood began to rise from the wound.

The smell of her blood awakened all my carnal senses and my fangs involuntarily emerged.

"What are you doing April?" I rubbed my eyes to make sure I was not dreaming.

"Drink from me Franklin and you will see."

Without hesitation I took her wounded hand and began to drink, as I did I began to see images. I was in Africa, a woman who looked similar to April was performing some sort of ritual; she was a powerful human, at her command she conjured and controlled the elements.

She chanted and the winds blew as a fire flamed high in the Savanna she caused lighting to strike a tree, the rain she summoned put out the fire. As quickly as the imagines emerged they dissipated. I was utterly confused and truly amazed.

She told me she was born to a very powerful African Priestess; she was in practice and had cast many successful spells. One of which kept her owners from her bed. Her mother told her before passing if April kept practicing - at the age of twenty-five she would become so powerful that the elements themselves would be at her command.

April began to chant again, she asked me if she could feed from me. Her request took me by surprise.

How could I resist a beautiful naked woman wanting to suck me...?

I bit into my wrist and she drank from me. She chanted more; she wanted to drink more, but my wound had already healed. She told me she had visions of my past, and our future.

I was speechless; I knew there was something supernatural about her. She was a true goddess standing right before me. And I was enthralled with passion. I grabbed April by her petite waist and held her soft nude body close to me; she could feel how aroused I was for her. We kissed passionately as I picked her body up and placed it on the bed.

"So I guess you've figured out that I'm a vampire." I smiled at her retracting my fangs. It was a delight not having to explain what I am. I'd done it before and it seemed to always be awkward situation for me and a frightening one for the woman I was telling.

She smiled back. "I knew from the moment you touched me with your cold hands; then you bring me to a cabin at night with covered windows." She puts her hand on her tiny waist and smirks.

"I may be a slave Franklin, but I ain't stupid."

I beamed at her.

Of course April was not stupid.

From the moment I saw her beautiful face, I knew she was unique, gifted.

I trailed my kisses down her neck, but did not linger there, her warm veins made my mouth water. I quickly moved to her chest and placed my lips on her pert nipple. April's fingers entwined themselves into my hair, as we became intoxicated with lust.

My hand slowly found its way down her thigh, caressing her soft flesh. Softly I bit down on her inner thigh, bringing a small amount of blood to the surface. She let out a deep lusty moan. I was careful not to rush things.

Trailing my nails across her thigh, my fingertips ghostly brushed against her entrance, making her gasp. I grinned when I felt how ready she was for me. She told me she had never been touched in such a way before.

I kissed her center and she cried out with pleasure. I kissed her sweet wet center softly at first, I began to take more of her into my mouth eagerly, almost leaving her breathless.

I gazed at her in awe, "No one has ever made me feel this way, only you my love".

She grabbed the back of my head pulling me to her, kissing me, our tongues entwining in passionate circles.

Quickly removing my trousers I grab April and pull her to me.

"You are mine." I declared to her as I moaned, thrusting into her slowly, pushing through her wet quivering barrier. In reaction, both our bodies shuddered, delirious with pleasure.

I let out a primal groan. Her body felt so good to me. She ignited me and with her I was complete. I began kissing her gently as I made love to her.


	6. Royal Blood

 

Jacob knocked on the door of his own cabin. I made him wait a few moments so that April could get completely dressed before we let him in.

I immediately began questioning him about my belongings being tampered with, I demanded to know why.

He denied any involvement and attested that he speak to Russell on his packs behalf. I knew he would do so anyway, so I agreed.

He or someone from his pack tried to find my confidential paperwork. Jacob nor his pack are to be trusted.

The trip back to Mississippi was wonderful. April was the perfect travel companion, this was her first time on a train and she sincerely enjoyed the sights. She watched over my coffin during the day and I protected her at night.

At the mansion Talbot, the King's, Greek, six hundred year old lover, was at the entrance and greeted us with his usual braggart way.

"What do we have here, two lovely guest and Franklin", he said as he examined my April.

April bowed; she thought Talbot was the King. Talbot grinned from ear to ear; he was already impressed by her. I quickly told April he was the King's companion and nothing more.

Talbot rolled his eyes as he beckoned Russell. The two thousand year old king approached and greeted April first. Russell took notice of the sheer joy in my eyes; she was a lady, composed, beautiful and regal.

April bowed again. She wanted so to display even though she was born a slave, she had class, manners, and could handle herself in any situation.

"It is an honor to be in your grace King Russell Edgington."

"Why thank you young lady. Please allow my dear Talbot to show you our home, you are welcomed to stay as our guest if you so choose."

April nodded and smiled. Through our bond I could feel that she was truly happy to be here with me. Jacob was escorted to a room by one of the guards; I knew Russell would converse with him about us later on in private.

April watched Talbot as he prepared a beautiful floral display for the King, April offered to assist, but Talbot refused.

"Sit down dear, you are a guest."

She did so and he sat down beside her. He asked her about how she and I met and what our plans were. April was cunning, she only told him what she felt he needed to know. He went on to belittle me as much as possible. April could sense he was jealous, but could not figure out why.

Meanwhile...Russell and I talked some business and afterward discussed the next book we would be reading. We had sort of a book club, between the two of us. We were almost finished with the Holmes collection. After a friendly debate we settled on A Tale of Two Cities.

I gave him a full summary of my findings about the Georgia pack and obtained all the land deeds he had sent me to acquire.

"Good job Franklin." His approval of my work gave me some gratification. I felt indebted to provide the best work I could provide.

"Did you run into any trouble?"

He asked and I knew he was asking because he wanted to know if I'd done something to someone and not the other way around. Sometimes I did manage to stir up a little mischief here and there, nothing the King and I could not sweep under the rug.

"No sir, but, I'm sure you don't fully trust Jacob and his father. From what I gathered, I know they don't trust you. While I was out, I believe one of them tried to go through my things to see if they could find out any information on our project."

"I'm sure they did not succeed Franklin." Russell said as he blew smoke from his wooden pipe.

"Of course not, I know how to place things where they will never be found."

I inform him of my plans with April. I wanted to get that out of the way so if there was any problem I could prepare for it. He pretended to be pleased, but I could tell he had some trepidation about me being too distracted by her.

I went on and assured him, that would not happen and my work was still a priority. One of them anyway, I knew I was fully capable of giving my all to both my work and my April.

"Well, I 'm sure you want to get back to April, now I have some business to discuss with Jacob, have one of the servants send for him. Your work is done for now."

That was music to my ears. I wanted to have my servant get my doll fitted for new gowns right away.

The King and Talbot insisted that April and I stay with them upon hearing the news of our engagement. I had proposed to April in front of the King, Talbot, a handful of servants and guards. She was taken aback by the size and beauty of the ring I presented to her.

Large clear tears filled her doe eyes and rolled down her sculptured cheek. She delightfully accepted. The next night while she and Talbot entertained guest, I went out in search of some potential homes for my future bride and I to reside in after the wedding.

April and I set a date after her twenty-fifth birthday in less than six months. Talbot made all the arrangements and invited several vampires. He and April had grown quite close over the past few months. She began to understand that Talbot and I are like brothers who are polar opposites. The only thing we have in common is our loyalty to the King. When Russell and I were away on business, the two would carry on like two housewives awaiting their husbands return.

April said goodbye to the sun that day and that night my dark angel gracefully walked down the stairs in her white gown. If I had a heartbeat, I surely would have skipped several beats, the air left the room as she strolled down the staircase in all her glory. That was her night, and everyone in the room was fortunate to have the honor of sharing it with us.

We entered the beautifully decorated room, adorned with candles and silk laced pillars. The flora covered alter was so magnificent, it brought tears to April's eyes. I knew April had some part in preparing for our wedding, because the room was filled with several bouquets of lilacs, lavenders, white roses and purple orchids.

The newly appointed Magistrate awaited us by that splendid alter, as April and I slowly walk toward him. Her eyes full of those fascinating human tears. She was smiling radiantly; tears of joy streamed her face. After the Magistrate recited our vows, it was time for me to turn her.

She took a deep breath and kissed me. She knew this would excite me and cause my fangs to emerge without effort. And to my delight she kissed them too. I leaned in and bit into her neck with surgical precision and quickly drank, draining her of life.

I gaze at my human treasure for a moment until her pulse was almost entirely gone. It was the air that inhabited her. I bit into my wrist and held my dripping wound over her lovely lips. With the little strength left in her, she weakly opened her mouth, her lips slightly parting to receive my blood.

She feasted upon me as the vampires in the room cheered and toasted to the newly welcomed vampire. I carried her to our freshly dug graves in the back and waited for my love to be reborn.

The next night, I awoke feeling refreshed like I too had been reborn. My bride had her back turned to me and facing the vanity mirror. It looked like she was examining her fangs, something all new vampires did. I called her name and she quickly turned to me. Just when I thought she couldn't get any more beautiful she achieved just that.

Dressed in a red night gown, my lower body became rigid at the site of her pert breast straining against the fabric. Her coal lined eyes are filled with desire; she licked her maroon colored lips in anticipation and seductively walked over to me. She climbed on top of me, her mound pressed firmly against my erection; I looked up at her, worshiping her.

* * *

 

* * *

 

**Several Decades Later...**

Russell and I returned to Jackson after an important business engagement. That was when I happened to stumble upon the perfect home for April and I. That night I showed Russell and he agreed that the ranch styled home just outside of Jackson would be a perfect place for April and I to begin our life together. When I returned to the mansion I told April all about it. She was excited, after she kissed and hugged me she ran downstairs to tell Talbot. Talbot was happy for April, but it was obvious that he would miss her. He liked her as a human, but loved her as a vampire. He suggested that he should help April decorate and furnish the home and until our home was ready, we should remain at the mansion. Even though I was not happy about that idea, April seemed to love it.

"That is a great idea, thank you Sir Talbot." She hugged him. "We'll get started right away!"

"Yes, just great." I crossed my arms; Talbot knew he was irritating me.

I was ready to go to our home; I didn't care if it was half empty. I had to put my foot down when Talbot suggested that he go with us to pick out some furniture.

"You've helped quite enough Talbot, now buggar off."

"Fine," He pouted. "April, when you are ready to buy curtains let me know, there is a place in New Orleans that imports the finest of curtains from Italy and France."

"Of course I will Talbot," April cheerfully agreed.

We celebrated that night with a few of Talbot's willing humans. But I had a taste for something stronger. I needed an adventure so I went riding around the area where April and I were moving too. A few fields away, I found a couple of Klan members terrorizing a teenage boy.

The kid was screaming as they were yelling slurs while beating him with various blunt objects. I felt I did a good deed when I told the boy to run for his life and ripped his two tormentors apart, my reward was feasting on the blood of savage beast. I loved making the predator my prey. One of their hearts was still beating when I bit into it.

I returned home that night to April staring at a painting while hand stitching a table cloth for our new home.

"Next time bring some leftovers home for me." She winked as I went into the bath to get cleaned up.

The next week we traveled overseas. We shopped and saw the sites. First there was Paris, then Rome, and finally to my original home in London were we visited the graves of my family. Three months after that we finally moved into our home.

Unbeknownst to Russell and perhaps April, I had a trusted vampire acquaintance by the name of William keep an eye on the whereabouts of Angelica. Even though several years had passed I still got word of her interest in me.

To someone as obsessive as Angelica, I knew that I would always be the one who got away and she could never let that res.t even though I had received a pardon from the Magistrate himself. I contacted William before I was to go to New York for a week, I always did that to make sure Angelica was far away from April and I.

William told me that Angelica was in London. I found that curious, Angelica did not care for London, but I foolishly never-minded it. As long as the heifer was not in America, I was content.

My time in New York seemed to go by slowly and I longed to be home with my wife. When I finally returned to Jackson, I could not escape the feeling that something was wrong. I felt April was in distressed, but she was trying her best to suppress it. I made haste to my home and as I stepped onto my porch I could smell a stench and it made my stomach turn.


	7. The Darkest Night

 

 

I had prayed this day would never come. I even tried to make every effort to prevent it. But it was happening. My lovely April was lying on the table, blindfolded and gagged. Over a dozen, thick and very long silver chains were strategically placed on her from neck to ankle. I stood there, in horror, paralyzed in fear, I knew only one person who would do such a thing.

"You've got a tough one Franklin; you taught her to fight very well." She stepped out of the pantry and clapped her blood covered hands as if she'd just watched a Broadway show.

"Those powers... well, you sure know how to pick them don't you." The wench went on and continued clapping her hands. "Did you know that your shadowy little progeny killed Raoul?"

I really paid no mind to Angelica's patronizing of me. Noting she said mattered. Everything I cared about was lying on the kitchen table. I walked over to April and begin removing the chains from her severely injured body.

"Why didn't you call out to me through our bond?"

I could tell she had been drained, she wasn't healing at all. I removed her blindfold and she looked at me with blood stained eyes. I removed the gag from her mouth, it too covered in blood. Somehow, she still managed to smile at me. My sweet April, I knew the pain she was in, she tried her best to remain strong for us.

For god knows how long, Angelica was torturing April as she tortured me not so long ago. I just couldn't understand why April would not summon me. How was I not able to feel her?

Suddenly, the hag stepped in front of me. "Did you know she can will things to move with her mind?"

I didn't answer; it was none of her fucking business what my angel could do. That pissed her off so she pushed me with such force I flew across the room, my skull made a dent in the wall. Angelica continued to talk as if nothing happened.

"She removed the first chain I put on her and threw it around Raoul's neck, she started to chant and it tightened until, well, you see."

She pointed to a corner in the living room and I saw a heap of bloody flesh on the ground that must have been Raoul.

She sped over to me. "I just wanted to talk to you my child and see how you are. To see why you abandoned me."

Did that ogress, really expect me to believe that? I knew better, Angelica wanted something. She grabbed me by my neck and began to squeeze it as she lifted me off my feet.

"I cut her tongue so she would stop that aggravating chanting." She spat.

Tears sprung from my eyes "How could you?" I growled and she squeezed my neck tighter. I felt so terribly helpless; I could only listen as my April groaned in agony, unable to even call out to me.

"She made the fire in the fireplace leap out and burned the hell out of me too. I had to drain her in order to heal myself."

If Angelica were anyone else, she'd be ripped to shreds, but this bitch was much older and stronger than I. She displayed her power by tossing me across the room again and again.

"Please, Just let her go Angelica, I will come back to you."

I fibbed in desperation; I had no intentions on going anywhere with her. I just wanted April to be set free. My pleading for my beloved only fueled her disdain even more.

"When I found out that you'd been asking of my whereabouts, I thought you missed me. So I found your William friend in London and made him tell me why. I was disappointed when I found out about you working for that insipid Russell. I was furious hearing of your nuptials with April."

She shook her head in disapproval. "She was a slave Franklin! I taught you better than that!"

"You taught me nothing!" In a blur, she grabbed me by the throat and began to squeeze.

I screamed, my head ached at the sound of her voice and I was still no closer to rescuing April from my tormentor.

"Now, I want your unworthy child to pay for killing my companion. "He was royalty, you know."

She said in the most harassing way, she released her strangle hold, I fell to the ground as she went to opened her bag of torture tools on the counter next to April.

"And then, you will resign from wishy-washy Edington's employment." She pulled another chain out of the bag grinning.

I tried to gather strength; I used the table to give me leverage and began to rise to my feet. My eyes never left Aprils. My evil Sire threw the cold metal on her leg and it seared her skin.

April groaned and shuddered in agony.

"I may stay here in America, better yet right here in Mississippi, since you seem to like it so much." She walked toward me. I gathered strength from an unknown source and used it to stand to my feet. I closed in on her, punching her, knocking her into a mirror in the hall.

"Have you lost your mind? This is Russell's territory and he will not stand for this." I screamed at her, I could hear the glass crunching as she rose to her feet.

Using super speed, I removed all the chains from April. I did it just in time. All I heard were a whoosh sound and then the sound of my nose breaking as I went flying across the room, this time I broke my desk with my back.

Angelica looked at me with bewilderment; I'd never fought back before. But April was worth battling this ancient vampire for. I was going to give the battle-ax the fight of her vampire life. I promised myself that I would not let her touch April again, even if I lost my life in the process.

We fought for what seemed like hours. She would punch me and I would attempt to stake her. I had loss so much blood, like April, I was no longer healing. Whenever I was pulling myself out of the wall she continued to throw silver chains on April's already deteriorating body. I knew this was a battle I could not win, but I kept fighting anyway. I would fight until I died.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eyes I see a blur. In an instant I knew it was Russell. He grabbed Angelica by the head and ripped it from her neck. Angelica's head went flying across the room and landed on the floor with a thud. It burst open like a melon.

Once again I ran over to my April. She was not moving and her moaning had stopped. Russell and I quickly began removing the chains. I bit into my wrist and tried to feed her. My blood went into her mouth but did nothing, so I yelled and my yelling became screaming. I begged her to drink, feed, and come back to me. Despite myself I begin to weep uncontrollably. I knew I was too late.

"I'm sorry Franklin. I just got word she was in Jackson asking about you." He patted my shoulder; I'll send a servant here to provide you with anything you need.

I shook my head. "No sir, I want to be alone."

Russell nodded his head and as quickly as he came, he was gone. I looked around the room everything was completely destroyed. Angelica had even managed to burn the photo album April and I made by throwing it into the fire place.

I kissed my April's forehead. I placed her in her custom made lavender coffin. I dressed my doll in her most lovely lavender dress; I put on all her jewels, each one reminding me of happy times, wonderful places we'd traveled too. I dug a seven foot grave by the oak tree below the swing April loved to sit on. I stayed by her grave thinking about the centuries of happiness that she blessed me with.

I dug a shallow grave for myself next to hers, I covered myself with the earth, dawn was approaching and I was exhausted. As I slept I dreamt of her. That beautiful, doe eyed human smothering me with kisses, drinking red wine before she let me ravish her body, next, April Mott a stunning, ferocious vampire bride who enjoyed the blood of the vilest and most wicked humans.

She was the last in a long line of descendants of conjure women, voodoo, African priestess, a natural born enchanter. To me she was a diamond, her hypnotic beauty and uniqueness could never be matched.

A part of me died that night with April. The year was 1955.

The next night I went to the Russell's mansion, I just couldn't face the pain of going back into the home April and I share. I was greeted by a servant who saw fit to laugh at my disheveled appearance. I don't remember all the details, I supposed I blacked out and ripped him to pieces. I recall seeing several body parts all over the floor, Talbot was screaming, as Russell escorted me to my room.

The King invited me to dinner; I politely declined and retired to my designated guest room. I bathed and changed into some night clothes. I looked over at the four-posted bed and envisioned April lying there in that white dress she wore the day I met her. In the closet was that very dress and most of her pre-vampire attire.

I caressed each one, picturing how lovely she looked in them. On the top shelf of the closet was a copy of our photo album, it seemed she had sent a copy to Talbot. I wept the entire night mourning the loss of my one and only true love. For several weeks I stayed at the mansion until my patients with Talbot's whining and dictating took its toll.

The years went by and April still remained in my heart. My love for her would always and forever burn like a wildfire. Over the years after her passing, there were some women in my life, but none of them had what it took to become my bride. Most of those relationships ended badly... especially for them.

It is a new millennium and vampires are known to the world now. Russell is steadfast in his missions of dominance and I am constantly working at his side. The year is 2010 and I am on assignment, headed to a town called Bon Temp.

I wonder what awaits me there...

   

_**The Beginning of The End...**_


End file.
